


A Little Too Snuggly

by kurokaen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little? I guess??, holy fuck my first fic, lets get L I T my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokaen/pseuds/kurokaen
Summary: hi idk what the fuck to put here butIt’s guys bein dudes





	A Little Too Snuggly

Shuichi pulled Rantaro in closer as his neck was being smothered in marks and bites. He wasn't sure how he ended up here. Arguing with his boyfriend over travel plans, and now he's pinned him down on the sofa into some sort of make out session. 

Rantaro suddenly took a pause on his own little adventure, rubbing his face on Shuichi's cheek and quietly laughing to himself. "Babe... if you wanted me to stay home you could have just said so." 

Shuichi tried his best to avoid his boyfriend. Sadly, he knew Rantaro expected an answer. "I.. wasn't sure. That's all." He soon felt a soft kiss on his nose, causing his face heat up. 

"Of course I would stay behind for you," Rantaro played with a few strands of Shucihi's hair. "you may not be in my family, but you're apart of my own family."

"A-Are you saying you'd want to start a family with me?" Shuichi honestly hadn't thought about kids yet. He hadn't even thought about getting married. He didn't mean that in a bad way but he was shocked to hear that Rantaro was already thinking about spending his future with... him.

"I never said I wouldn't." He smirked, kissing his boyfriend once again. Shuichi looked back at him. He looked... happy. It was like the moment he fell in love again.

Rantaro laid his head on Shuichi's chest, hearing the slow counts of his heartbeat. Shuichi was praying that he didn't notice it beating ten times faster. 

"I think I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY did nyall like that (pls tell me you did jgfufjgui)
> 
> Anywaayyy if you like my shit you can follow my tumblr! It’s @karasu-kingyo
> 
> And if you wanna find my “art” just type in kurokaen and you’ll find me! Thanks for reading and leave a comment~


End file.
